Sage and the Road to El Dorado
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: In the first of a series of dreams Sage and her friends dreamt during the Garfield/Legend of Everfree crossover, Sage and her Starling friends meet Tulio and Miguel, as they set off on a fast and epic adventure to the City of Gold, El Dorado.
1. Spain, 1519

**Note: This story is the first in a series of dreams that Sage and her friends experience, and happens during the nightly events of the Garfield/Legend of Everfree crossover.**

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

Dreamworks Pictures Presents...

Dedicated to SEGA and WinxStarDracoFire...

 **Sage and the Road to El Dorado (Sage Adventure)**

 **Libe Barer as Sage**

 **Marieve Herington as Libby**

 **Alisha Wainwright as Leona**

 **Kevin Kline as Tulio**

 **Kenneth Branagh as Miguel**

 **Stephanie Sheh as Piper and Vega**

 **Lucy Hale as Astra**

 **Kate Mucucci as Cassie**

 **Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet**

 **Rosie Perez as Chel**

 **Armand Assante as Tzekel Kan**

 **Jim Cummings as Hernan Cortes**

 **and Edward James Olmos as Chief Tannabok**

 _ **Our glorious city... was build by the divinities by Gods... who saw fit... to bestow...**_

 **Casting by Christopher Spielberg and Leslee Feldman**

 **Sound Mixing by Andy Nelson, Anna Behlmer, Darren King, Brian MacGill, Carlos Sotolongo, Roy Hendrickson, Hirokazu Akashi, Stan Katayama, Justin Lutcher and Yoshitada Miya**

 **Sound Editing by Gregory King, Philip Harrelson, Barbara Delpuech, Tatsuyuki Maeda, Yutaka Minobe and Masaru Setsumaru**

 **Visual Effects Supervised by Stephen Wood, Bud Myrick and Christopher Spielberg**

 _ **The gift of a paradise... Peaceful and harmonious upon... us mere mortals below...**_

 **Music by Hans Zimmer/John Powell/Fumie Kumatani/Kenichi Tokoi/Jun Senoue**

 **Songs by Elton John/Tim Rice/Various Artists**

 **Edited by Christopher Spielberg, John Carnochan, Vicki Hyatt, Dan Molina and Lynee Southerland**

 **Production Designed by Vicky Jensen, Christian Schellewald and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 _ **And made El Dorado... the magnificent... and golden... one thousand years ago...**_

 **Inspired by Sonic Adventure**

 **Based on El Dorado, the city of gold**

 **Co-Produced by WinxStarDracoFire and Bill Damaschke**

 **Executive Produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg, WinxStarDracoFire and Lewamus Prime**

 **Written by Christopher Spielberg, Terry Rossio and Ted Elliot**

 **Produced by Brooke Breton, Christopher Spielberg and Bonne Radford**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg, Bibo Bergeron and Don Paul**

 _ **El Dorado... (2x) El dora-a-a-ado...**_

* * *

 **Spain, 1519**

A man uses a cup to scoop some of the fountain water to hold as a cheers. It reveals to be a adventurist named Hernan Cortes, as he announces, "Today, we sail to conquer the new world! For Spain, for glory, for gold!", before a line-up of Spain soldiers shoots in the air, startling the horse that Cortes is riding, causing him to spill the fountain water. "Altivo, eyes forward!", he says as he tosses the cup away.

* * *

In another part nearby in one of the docked ships, Sage wakes up (despite that this story and the other stories are dreams Sage and her friends experiences) as she gets up after hearing the shots outside by the soldiers.

She then sees Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Astra and Cassie were sleeping nearby her, before waking them up, "Girls! Wake up!" as the seven woke up.

"Wait...where are we?", dazed Libby and Leona.

Sage then says, "I don't know. Maybe we're in some kind of place. Let's find out.", as she leads the seven girls outside the ship.

When going outside, she saw that she and her friends are in Spain, during the 16th Century.

"Wow. This place is so...ancient.", Piper says.

Sage wondered, "Maybe there is someone that we should meet. Let's go!", as she leads the girls again, but not before she starts to run a lot faster than she expected her normal running back at Starland and other places. "What in the Wishworld?", asks Sage, before she realizes that she can run fast for now (but in this series of dreams).

"Whoa. I've never seen anything like that before. Seems like a starprising speed up.", Libby supposes.

Sage then says, "Useful though. So anyway, let's go, girls. Follow my lead!", as the girls looked, then ran past a Wanted Poster of two guys that they're gonna meet soon...


	2. Europe Valley (Tulio & Miguel)

Two men named Tulio and Miguel, the two men on the wanted poster, were playing a dice game as one tosses the two dice and shouts, "Seven!"

"All right!", the other said, as the two dice lands on seven, what they've predicted. "Partner! Hee-hee!"

As the two pick up the two dice, they started to play music with their flamenco, and sing in victory.

 **Tulio and Miguel: Tons** **of gold for you, hey! Tons of gold for me, hey!**

As they sing, Sage and the other seven Starlings then see this and they come to see.

 **Tulio and Miguel: Tons of gold for we...**

"HEY!", an angry pedestrian, much to Tulio, Miguel, Sage and the starlings' startling, they look to see him as he says, "One more roll!"

Tulio then points out to the pedestrian, "Um, guys...You're broke! You got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh, yeah? I got this!", the pedestrian says, pulling out a map and unrolling it.

At the sight of it, Tulio questions, "A map?", while Miguel, Sage and the Starlings said, "A map!", excitingly.

"A map of the wonders of the new world.", he says while holding the map.

Miguel excites, "Wow! Let's have a look!", to Tulio, but disagrees. Sage and the Starlings on the other hand, were also excited as Miguel is.

They read the map, mutters excitingly, grabs the map, and shows Tulio.

"Excuse us for one moment, please.", Tulio apologizes, and looks at the map with the others.

Miguel says to Tulio, "Tulio, look! El Dorado, the city of gold. This could be our destiny, our fate."

"Miguel, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice.", Tulio argued a bit, holding out the dice to Miguel.

Sage and the Starlings ask, "El Dorado? City of Gold? Loaded Dice?"

"Not with the face. No, no, no, no, no.", Tulio says to Miguel, making faces.

Sage then asks them, "Hello, what's your names?"

"My name is Tulio, and this is my partner, Miguel. What's yours and your friends?"

"I'm Sage, and this is Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Astra and Cassie. Nice to meet you two. What's that map say?"

Libby then takes a look at the map, which says El Dorado, and stuff, but she notices a small print saying,

 _Crystalline shards are scattered around and from Spain to an island. Collect them all to create a powerful emerald._

"Crystalline shards. What does it mean by that? Maybe I can search for those to create the emerald!", Libby thought to her friends.

Then the pedestrian interrupts, startling them, "I SAID, one more roll. My map against your cash."

"Well...do as he says.", Sage says to Tulio, with Miguel and the girls agreeing, taking on the challenge.

Tulio then says to the pedestrian, "All right, peewee. You're on."

"NOT with those.", he halted, startling the two boys and starlings again. "This time we use my dice. Got a problem with that?", he says, before Tulio agrees to take the dice from him.

Tulio mouthed, "I'm going to kill you.", to Miguel, who cringes slightly.

"Just do it.", Sage gets on with it.

The pedestrian places the map with the cash hoard, and Miguel plays his flamenco as Tulio hopes, "Come on, baby. Papa needs that crappy map...", while Miguel charms a girl in the crowd, while Tulio was going to charm a lady with the dice, but walks away, much to the starlings' shock and amazement. "Stop that!", he then says to Miguel, who stops playing the flamenco, and smiles. He then rolls the dice for a few seconds, hoping, "Show...me...seven!"

As Miguel and the eight Starlings look on with suspense, the first dice lands on three, and when the second dice was still rolling, Tulio too looked with suspense, and then the dice lands on...

...

...four.

As the crowd cheers a bit with Tulio peeking a bit with the Starlings, they say, "Seven!"

"All right!", Miguel cheered. "Seven!"

As Miguel, Libby, Piper, Astra and Cassie grab the map from the cash hoard, Tulio, Sage, Leona, Vega and Scarlet laughs, "There it is! Well, nice doing business with you!", they said as they grab the money hoard.

Unfortunately for them, Tulio's loaded dice then slips out from him and lands on the floor, and they both land of five and two, making seven.

The pedestrian then tries moving the dice by fisting the ground, but lands on the same two numbers to make seven, to no avail. "I knew it!", he says, before Sage and the starlings gasp, with them and Tulio grabbing the loaded dice and Miguel playing his flamenco. "Your dice are loaded!"

Then, the crowd erupts in anger, before Sage and the starlings were scared by this. Tulio then touches Miguel's flamenco, and took the blame on him, "You gave me loaded dice?", before he knocks into a Spanish guard, and excusing himself to blame Miguel as the eight girls watch, "He gave me loaded dice! Guard, arrest him!"

"You dare to impugn my honor? He was the one who was cheating! Arrest him!", Miguel blames back at Tulio.

Scarlet groans with Vega, "Now there's the Blame Game."

"He tricked these sailors and took their money!", blames Miguel to Tulio.

Tulio then asks him, "Oh, now I'm the thief?", Miguel agreeing with him, before saying as he turns Tulio to the reflection on the guard's armor, "Take a look in the mirror, pal."

"Oh, you better give them that money back, or I'll...", Miguel told Tulio, before grabbing a fencing sword from one of the guards. "En garde!"

Tulio says to Miguel, "En garde, yourself! I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death!", accidentally grabbing a small knife from a man, "But not with that.", he continues before grabbing the man's fencing sword instead, "Ha! I prefer to fight fairly!"

"Oh, starf!", the eight Starlings gasp.

Tulio and Miguel then fence with the two swords at each other, as the former asks, "Well, any last words?"

"I will cut you to ribbons, fool!", Miguel talks back, as they back up with their swords in the ready.

Tulio then comments, "Such mediocrity. Let your sword do the talking!", fencing with Miguel.

"I will. It will be loquacious to a fault!", Miguel answers back, fencing back at him as well.

Then for several moment as Tulio and Miguel were moving and fencing, the girls couldn't help but slowly follow them and stop just in case of no injuries that the two is happening near the girls.

"You mincing, fencing...twit!", Tulio said when fencing.

Miguel says back, "Ah, you fight like my sister!"

"I fought your sister! That's a compliment!"

"Braggard!"

"Heathen!"

The girls then follow the two as they were climbing up to the roof Tulio and Miguel are fencing on, before Tulio loses his footing, and continues fencing as Tulio pleaded, "Not the face, not the face!", before Miguel causes Tulio's sword to be flown in the air, grabbing the other sword, leaving Tulio with no sword, and Miguel with two swords, winning the fencing match, as the eight girls finally reached the roof.

As the crowd cheers on, Sage answers for the two men, "Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw!"

"Thank you all for coming!", Libby congratulates the audience as Miguel then threw the fencing swords back to the guard, starting to enrage him.

The ten then said, "You've been great, see you soon. Adios!", before the two men and the eight Starlings went to the other side of the roof.


	3. Spanish Coast

When the two men and the eight Starlings went to the other side of the roof in our last earlier chapter, they land, and Miguel congratulates Tulio, "Congratulations, you're very good."

"No. That was good.", Tulio thanked back to Miguel.

Sage and Libby then said, "Well anyway, that was a great improvisation of that fencing fight earlier. Good thing we-"

Then the men and Starlings were interrupted by a loud snort, before the ten see that they're in a bull pen with just one, angry bull.

"We should have kept our swords, I think.", Miguel says as the girls were scared, with Tulio agreeing as the bull was scraping the ground with it's hoof.

As the bull looms, Tulio and Sage plan, "Yeah, I've got a plan."

"What is it?", asks Miguel and the girls.

Sage and Tulio plan, "Well, uh, you Miguel, pet him, and we'll...", before they make a desperate run for it. "...RUUUUUUN!"

"Uh, well, thanks a lot!", Tulio and Miguel says to the girls.

Leona then screams, "Harsh our **STAAAARS!** ", as the ten were running from the bull.

At one point they reach the pen wall, climbed it, and is not before the bull charges at the wall brought the ten still on it on a building wall, as they still run as they slide off the torn wall, with the bull ran up the wall for a bit and chases them.

"There they are!", one of the Spanish people said as the angry mob was chasing them too, before the ten go into an alley, as the bull from earlier scares the mob away for a moment after, before going in the alley where the two men and the Starlings went into.

At this time, while a Spanish chorus was doing the instrumental, an electric guitar-like smooth tune was heard, named Windy & Ripply.

Sage, the Starlings, Tulio and Miguel were still running, while Sage was running faster than the others ahead of them, as four Spanish guards were about to corner them in front of them and used fencing swords.

While Tulio and Miguel go inside door-to-door, Sage and the Starlings magnificently flew over the guards with their Starling powers, and/or Sage's speed, before the bull, who is chasing the ten heroes, charged through the guards, sending their armor and weapons up in the air!

Then Sage leads the Starlings, Tulio and Miguel's way as they climbed up to a clothesline, the ten swinging and dodging the guards' shooting crossbow arrows. The purple-haired Starling then goes into another direction as Libby, Leona, Tulio, Miguel and the other girls were running in the other path.

Sage then uses her newfound dimensional super speed, that she also jumps to the other building with a appearing spring, meeting up with Tulio, Miguel, and the other girls as the Windy & Valley music instrumental, along with the fanfic film's Spanish chorus instrumental, were reaching their conclusions.

Then, they stop at a dead edgy end, as they see four barrels full of water down below.

"We bet we can make that.", Miguel bets to Tulio, with Sage and the Starlings sided with Miguel.

Behind them, they see a dozen guards coming towards the ten, one saying, "There they are!", as they were gonna get to them soon.

"Two pesetas say we can't.", Tulio says.

Sage then says to the girls, "If only we hadn't...to play what we meant to do...and it all comes we suppose...", before the eight girls, Tulio and Miguel jump down.

"You're **OOOOOOOON!** ", Miguel screams as he, Tulio and the girls fell down.

Sage then says to herself as she and the others were falling, "...from playing dice so much...", before she, Tulio and Libby fall in the first bucket, Leona and Piper fall in the second, Vega and Scarlet fall in the third, and Cassie and Astra fall in the fourth and last one.

"Oh, starf.", the girls said.

Miguel then brags to Tulio, "You lose!", before Tulio tosses gold coins in the barrel to Miguel in the other second barrel.

Then the ten close the top of the barrels, before a net lifts the four barrels, where the camera shot shows the guards questioning where they are back on the top.

"What's happening here?", asks Miguel, Libby, Leona, Piper, Vega, Scarlet, Cassie and Astra.

Sage and Tulio answers, "We're all in barrels. That's the extent of our knowledge.", as the barrels in the net land on the ship in 3D animation, while the other characters, except for Sage and the seven Starlings, were 2D animated instead of CGI.

The four barrels drop onto a ship, and the people on it help roll the four of them near the wall. The girls and two boys manage to pop the cork out of the barrels, giving them a chance to breathe as the water in it was drained out too.

"Okay, girls, Miguel, we gotta move fast.", Sage and Tulio planned quietly. "On three, we jump out and head for the dock."

Libby, the other eight Starlings and Miguel agreed, "Good, okay, good. Excellent."

Then, the twelve all said in the barrels, "One, two...", before two ship crew put a chest on top of the four barrels, trapping them in, "...three!"

To no avail, Sage, Libby, Tulio, Miguel and the other eight Starling girls repeat "Three!", as they try to get out the barrels, but the chest was still on top of them.

The Spain people were watching as the boat they were on, as well as some other boats, were leaving off to sea...


	4. Cortes' Ship

Later that night, when the crescent moon, and starry constellations of a castle and a ring representing Dreamworks, Disney and Sega, the camera shot goes down to the same ship that our heroes accidentally boarded.

"Uh, you ready?", asks Tulio and Sage to the others. "Ah, okay. One more. Let's go."

Then, all the ten began preparing to lift the barrel top off, before two of the ship people lift and carry the chest off, the ten saying, "One...two...three!"

That was when the ten lifted up the top of the CGI barrels, thus accidentally revealing themselves to the ship people in 2D animation for Tulio and Miguel, and 3D animation for the starlings.

Once they mistakenly did at the wrong moment, all the ship crew turned their heads, glaring suspiciously or questioningly, as silence ensues.

"Excuse us.", Sage and Tulio said, the starlings laughing nervously.

Libby and Miguel also excused, "Okay. We're outta here.", as the ten started to sink back inside the barrels, the shadows of the angering crew looming them.

"Who ordered the, uh...pickles?", gulps Sage and Tulio again, as one of the crew laughed evilly.

* * *

The eight starlings' hands and feet were tied while Tulio and Miguel were cuffed and have their heads on mobile pillories. The ten look up to see who the crew brought the twelve to, and is shocked.

"Cortes.", Miguel whispers.

Cortes angrily growled, "My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ. And I will not tolerate stowaways.", cracking his knuckles, as Tulio gulps with the eight girls not liking the sound of this. "You all will be flogged. And when we put into Cuba to resupply, god willing, you all will be flogged some more, and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of all your miserable lives."

"That does not sound good.", gasps Vega to Scarlet, who feels damsel-like to the latter rebellious starling.

Piper whispers too, "Us neither. Sounds painful, I can't even imagine it. Too horrifying like nightmares and negativity. At the same time."

Cortes turns away and commanded, "To the brig."

"...All right. Cuba!", Miguel likes the sound of the country.

Cassie and Astra whisper, "Not now!", as the ten were taken away to the brig.

* * *

Later as a day passes, Altivo, Cortes' house, likes the apples that a crew member was carrying, but he wouldn't give him a single one because he's on half rations, and was Cortes' orders. Little did the crew member knew, an apple fell off the plate with the rest of them, with Altivo looking.

The apple then falls down in the brig, which the two boys and eight starlings were in.

Sage, Libby, Miguel and the rest, after noticing the fallen apple, also noticed Tulio knocking his head on the wooden wall.

"So, uh, how's the...how's the escape plan coming?", asked Miguel, Sage, Libby and the other six girls.

Tulio stops knocking his head on the wall, and said, "All right. All right- Wait. I'm getting something...", before he suddenly knocks his head on the wall again, before resuming. He gets Miguel and the eight girls down, saying, "Okay! Here's the plan: In the dead of night, you, the girls and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those longboats, and then we row back to Spain like there's no manana!", the other nine getting this.

"Back to Spain, yeah?", ensured Miguel and the other eight, Tulio agrees. "In a rowboat?", they ask again, Tulio agreeing again. "Great. Sensational. And that-that's your plan, is it?"

Tulio said, "That's pretty much it."

"Well, we like it.", Miguel answered back.

Sage then asks, "So, how do we get on deck?", before Tulio hesitates.

"In the dead of night, you, the girls and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those longboats-", Tulio planned again.

Miguel groaned, "Oh, great."

"Okay, then, what's your idea, smart guy?!", argues Tulio, much to the girls' dislike of negativity.

Miguel said, "Wh-wh-what do you mean? Don't ask us that, you're the one with the plans."

Suddenly, a neighing sound is heard, giving Miguel and the girls an idea, Sage saying for Miguel, "Wait, we- We have an idea. Uh, come on. Come on, give us a boost.", as Sage stands on top of Libby, who stands on Leona, who stands on Vega, who stands on Scarlet, who stands on Piper, who stands on Astra, who stands on Cassie, who stands on Miguel, and who finally stands on Tulio.

The 3D animated Sage then reaches the top of the CGI animated top of the brig, holding out the apple that she was given by Miguel, saying, "Hey, Altivo. Altivo...", juggling the apple as the 2D animated horse Altivo notices. "You want a nice apple? Come and get it.", she then said, as we see in Altivo's POV, that he's coming closer to the top of the brig, as she continued, "You have to do a trick for me first.", to the horse, who sputters questioningly. "All you have to do is find a pry bar. A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?", asked Sage, offering the horse with the apple.

Down below at the brig, Tulio then corrects to Sage, as Miguel and the other seven girls were struggling to carry on top of one another, "Sage, you're talking to a horse!", before the camera shot goes up on top where Sage was saying to Altivo, "Yes, find the pry bar."

"He can't understand pry bar...", Tulio groaned and struggled, correcting again. "He's a dumb house, there's no way-"

All of a sudden, keys drop to the floor.

"Well...it's not a pry bar.", Tulio thought, with the others seeing.

Sage then sures, "Okay. Now all we have to do is wait for the dead of night, and get out of here before we avoid getting in danger.", as the ten then one by one safely get off after carrying Sage one another to the top of the brig.


	5. Sea Highway

In the dead of night, Tulio, Miguel, Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Astra and Cassie manage to silently get out of the brig with the help of the keys that Altivo helped with, and were sneaking and preparing to leave the ship on the longboat, grabbing provisions like the plan they sorted out, as a short instrumental called At Dawn was heard.

But before they went, they were suddenly startled by someone helpful.

Altivo.

Nickering, Miguel, Sage and the other seven girls thanked, "Oh, Altivo. Oh, thank you, old boy. Listen. If we can ever return the favor-", before Altivo was scenting something into Miguel's shirt pocket, and letting Libby notice a small shattered green crystal that it brought too, on it's head.

"What's this?", asked the pink starling herself, grabbing the green shattered crystal from Altivo. She then realizes that the print on the map they read earlier in the story, was true. "Oh my stars! Girls, Tulio, we have some crystals to find! Like on the map!"

Tulio, fed up a bit, said to the nine, "For Pete's sake, guys, he's a ruthless warhorse, not a poodle. Come on, before he licks you to death.", as the nine said goodbye silently by waving, as Tulio lowered the longboat.

Neighing to this, Altivo comes over to look down at the longboat the ten are on, as Sage and Libby try to calm, "Shh, shh, shh. Quiet, please."

"What's the matter with him?", asked Tulio, a little annoyed.

Miguel realizes, "Oh, he wants his apple."

"Of course! We almost forgot! We would never forget to return the favour.", Leona snapped her fingers, getting it.

Tulio argues, "Well, give it to him before he wakes the whole ship!", as Altivo neighed. He retrieves the apple from Miguel and said, "Fetch!", tossing it up, but misses as it went up a bit like a rocket, before bouncing on a sail, off the mast, off the telescope, and finally back below, which Altivo heard.

It turns out the apple fell down to the water, as the ten were bringing the longboat down. As they were confused, Altivo just then neighed as he leaped off the ship to get the apple in a big splash, starting a tense piece of music to be heard, named Run Through the Speed Highway (which the first name of this chapter switches Speed with that)!

Seeing the water struggling to swim in the big ocean, Miguel, Libby, Piper, Astra and Cassie yell, "Altivo!", before the five leap off the longboat and dive, going to save the horse, causing the 2D character Tulio, and the 3D characters Sage, Leona, Scarlet and Vega to scream as the CGI longboat fell all the way down to the ocean. "Altivo, we're coming!", the five, wet, were swimming to try saving the horse. "Just hang on, we're coming, old boy! Help is coming!"

"Have you lost your minds?", frantically asked Tulio, Sage and the other three.

That was when they look to see incoming ships coming towards their small longboat!

"Watch out! We're gonna crash!", Sage screams, making a reference to the Sonic Adventure game.

Tulio even said, "Holy...Ship!", in fear!

The ship then puts the longboat aside in the water, capsizing it and the ten went underwater, then going back to the surface under the CGI longboat! Even Altivo was neighing and attempting to swim too, wrecking parts of the longboat as a music piece called Goin' Down was heard!

"We need to calm Altivo down!", Leona said.

Tulio then told them, "Loop the rope under the horse!", as Miguel, Scarlet, Leona, Libby and Sage gets this, the five going underwater and around the CGI longboat with the others still under, and going back up the surface, they assist Tulio, Vega, Piper, Astra and Cassie to go to the surface too quickly.

"On the count of three, pull back on the rope!", Tulio and Sage said.

Libby and Miguel went over with it, "One..."

"THREE!", Tulio and Sage says, when seeing another ship about to hit their longboat again! "PULL!", the two says, as the ship close-callingly almost hits their longboat, as the ten successfully pull the longboat, the Goin' Down music track ending.

Moments later, Tulio, Miguel and the eight starlings reach the surface again, and holds onto a crate. They then worked to see that their plan has worked.

"Tulio, girls! Hey, it worked!", Miguel said, seeing that Altivo is safely on the longboat, as the horse spat out the apple that was offered to it into the ocean, and spitting out another green shattered crystal, which was clean.

The ten then get on, all were panting and tired from their tense plan, as Libby notices, "Ooh! There's another crystal! ...And another!", as she grabs the second crystal that Altivo safely spat out and the third crystal she just found that was reserved in the longboat, which wasn't lost in the water too earlier.

"Did any of the supplies make it?", Tulio and Sage ask their friends.

Miguel, Leona and Piper told their two friends, "Well, uh, yes and no.", the latter two explaining, "One of the supplies make it.", as the two brought the crate from the water onto the boat. "But the rest..."

It is seen that Altivo suddenly was eating some of the supplies.

"Ohhh...great!", Tulio groans.

Miguel nudges him, "Look on the positive side. At lease things can't get worse."

"Yeah. Our adventure has just begun. Nothing can stop us-", Sage and Libby agree, before lightning and thunder was heard immediately, and the weather automatically turns into pouring rain.

Tulio then blames the two girls, "Excuse me, we're you going to say _now_?", before Miguel and Tulio begin to chat arguably, as the eight girls sighed.

"Right. Our adventure just begun.", Scarlet says a little sarcastically with Vega lovingly at her side, the girls, Tulio, Miguel and Altivo getting wet in the rain in the ocean.

Sage apologizes, "Oh. I'm sorry. Let's just voyage first, then our adventure.", while a short music track named At Dawn was heard in the instrumental.

"And to find the rest of the crystals and where it leads.", Libby excitingly says, Sage nodding yes.

Yes, sir, this is only the beginning.


	6. Shore Deck

During the start of their longboat journey montage, we see Tulio, Miguel and half of the girls help paddle the longboat while Altivo and the other five girls watch, before another large storm cloud looms over in the sunny weather.

All of a sudden, minutes later, they are caught in a violent storm with violent waves that sends the longboat up and down as they continue paddling, like a surfing roller coaster, avoiding sudden hazards, the music piece called General Offensive was heard.

The journey continues as the girls shared their food and drink supplies with Tulio, Miguel and Altivo, but were a bit tired, looking up in the sky to see a seagull landing, coughing and tired.

The two boys and horse however, notice the seagull unknowingly to the starlings, smacks their lips and was about to reach the seagull much to the starlings' disagreement, before suddenly a shark comes up from the water in a Jaws pose, scaring the starlings and causing Tulio, Miguel and Altivo to sob, while the girls facepalm.

Later, in the scorching sun, we see the two boys and starlings trying to paddle in different directions, but end up spinning during the paddling along the way, before the screen fades to black, the music track from earlier fading as well.

A moment later, the screen fades from black as the aspect ratio turns from 1.78:1 to 1.33:1 for several more moments, as we see a bird's eye view of the longboat during a sunny day, with the tired Tulio, Miguel, Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Astra, Cassie and Altivo, with Scarlet and Vega cuddling in comfort and hope, in the open sea.

We switch back to another shot, resuming in the 1.78:1 ratio as we see the sea reflecting the sun in a later part after Sage and the starlings run out of the supplies they have just now, before going up to show the longboat again, as Sage and Miguel ask tiredly, "Tulio, girls, did you ever imagine...it would end like this?"

"The horse is a surprise...", Tulio sighs tiredly as well, which startles Altivo a bit, sighing whilst tired.

Sage groans tiredly again, "Don't...even...think about eating the horse."

"Any...regrets...?", asks Miguel to anyone, before the camera starts to zoom up close to the longboat with the tired boys and starlings on it, beside the horse.

Sage, the girls and Tulio ask, "Besides dying...?", Miguel agreeing. Tulio says first, "I never...had enough...gold."

Sage regretted sadly, "We've never...got to...grant our wishes..."

"My regret, besides dying is...our greatest adventure is over before it began, and no one will ever remember us.", Miguel regrets, the camera almost completely zooms in close enough.

Tulio then says, "Well, if it's any consolation, guys...you...made my life...an adventure...", sobbing.

"And if it's any consolation, guys, you made my life...rich...", sobbed Miguel too, before the eight girls started to cry a river of tears in sadness. Not literally.

Even Altivo looked, rolled his eyes and sputters, after switching shots back and forth one time only for this part.

The ten continue sobbing before Tulio, Miguel and Sage put their hands out of the boat, before the boat makes a mysterious stop, just as the three lift their hands from outside the boat of what they carry, and then discover.

It was not seawater.

Sand.

The three were confused a bit, shakes it, before realizing that hope has surfaced again.

"Is it?", Miguel and Sage smiled, with the other seven girls, Tulio and Altivo looking to see that the boat was beached onto an island completely.

Tulio excites, "It is! It's, it's, it's!", before he, Miguel, Sage, Libby and the starlings shout happily, "IT'S LAND!", before the ten and Altivo suddenly kiss the sandy ground, another music tune named Skydeck a Go Go, with the first word Sky replaced with Shore, was heard.

And when Miguel and Libby mistakenly was kissing a strange substance, they open their eyes to see a human skull they kissed mistakenly, startling the two boys, her and her starling friends, and Altivo, screaming shortly with the latter horse whinnying!

We see that the skull two of them accidentally kissed instead of the ground, was a human skeleton stabbed by a sharp sound by the head while another nearby skeleton was several bones with another sword stabbed through the chest.

Then, Libby notices another of the green crystalline shards on the tip of the sword that stabbed the head of the human skeleton.

"Oooh! Shards. The pieces are starting to come together, guys!", Libby says to the other seven starlings.

Sage asks her, "Uh, how many of those shards have you been collecting?"

"Earlier, three. Now, four. And counting. Like a treasure hunt! And pink parties with boys to collect!", the pink starling excited like when she likes pink, boys or parties.

Tulio reminded as Miguel tries to wipe the kiss off his tongue, "All in favor of getting in the boat, say aye."

"Aye!", only Miguel said with Altivo agreeing by nickering, before the latter and Tulio start to go back to the longboat, as Miguel hesitates, while none of the girls went back to the boat in that moment, until Libby went over to the boat and suddenly lifts it, before Libby once again notices a fifth shard, picking it up and softly putting the boat back after retrieving it.

Libby cheers, "Yay! Five now!"

But before Sage can answer back, she notices Miguel turning around, pulling out the CGI map that was given to them after their betting dice game earlier in the dream story, before Sage, Libby, Miguel and the other six girls notice the same rock eagle head statue on the map.

"Hey, Miguel, girls! I could use a little help!", Tulio said to the other nine as Altivo also helps with the boat with the oar. "Miguel? Girls? Hello?"

Miguel and the eight girls suddenly startle, "Tulio! We've done it!"

"What's that? The map? ", asks Tulio.

Sage and Libby ponders with excitement, "It's all right here!"

"You guys still have the map?", questions Tulio.

Libby answered, "Well, yeah, I have been collecting green shards, about five now, thank you very much.", a little sarcastically.

"Huh. Looks like I'm not the only one with my personality.", Scarlet fictionized a bit.

Vega checks it out, "Hey! The whistling rock! The stream!", realizing. "Now I know I'm also a bit of a map-ematician, get it?", she asks, laughing sweetly for Scarlet, bringing her over in an embrace, while the other six girls giggle.

"You guys kept the map, but you couldn't grab a little more food?", Tulio exclaims.

Sage even said for Miguel, "Even those mountains, you said yourself, It _could_ be possible! And it is! It really is...", before she and Miguel says, "...the map to El Dorado!"

"...You guys drank seawater, didn't you?", answers Tulio.

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm not coming on! I wouldn't set foot in the jungle for a million pesetas!", Tulio told them.

Sage and Miguel gets an idea and asks, "How about a hundred million?"

"What?"

Miguel then explains, putting the map back in his shirt, "I just thought that, after all, since El Dorado is the city of gold..."

"What's your point?", asks Tulio.

Miguel then said, "You know, dust, nuggets, bricks, a temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls. But you don't want to go, so let's get back into the boat and row back to Spain. After all, it worked so well last time.", before Tulio shortly gibbers.

"Wait. Mmm. Wait a minute, new plan.", Tulio plans, "We find the city of gold, we take the gold, and _then_ we go back to Spain."

Miguel agrees, "And buy Spain!"

"And to find more of these shards to create the emerald! Shard hunting sounds cool!", Libby stokes.

Sage and Tulio agree, "Yeah! That's the spirit!", before Miguel excitingly pulls a sword from the sand by the human skeletons, like the other Libby found one of the latest green shards earlier.

"Come on, guys! Let's follow that trail!", Miguel said.

Tulio asks, "What trail?"

"The trail that we blaze!", Miguel says as he cuts the leaves and vines, before a moment later, the leaves and vines fall for them to see a rock, but with a green shard floating in front of the incorrect blazed trail.

Libby cheered again, "Ooh! I got six now!", confusing Altivo by the look of the incorrect trail that they blazed.

" _That_ trail that we blaze!", corrected Miguel after this.

Confused again for Tulio and Altivo, the horse was about to leave in a sputter, but Tulio disagrees, grabbing his saddle rope.

That was when a lovely adventurous tune was heard, as Libby and Miguel leads Sage, the other six starling girls, Tulio and Altivo to the blazing trail, before the latter bites Tulio accidentally in the butt, causing Tulio to yell, "Yeow! Your horse bit me in the butt!"

Despite that, their journey begins.


	7. The Trail We Blaze

In the jungle, we see an armadillo going across a branch before encountering a deadly snake, and suddenly the branch is cut by the leading Miguel and Libby and the snake falls, saving the armadillo, while a song by Elton John and Tim Rice is heard.

 **Look out new world, here we come, brave, intrepid, and then some... p** **ioneers of maximum audacity,**

 **Whose resumes show that we are just the team, to live where others merely dream, b** **uilding up our heads of steam, on the trail we blaze...**

As this song began, we see the eight starlings, Tulio, Miguel and Altivo were travelling adventurously through the jungle of the island, before another song was heard, theming Libby, and although she doesn't sing it during this journey sequence, her singing voice is heard like the other song as they were travelling.

 **Libby: Here I come, happier than the rest of them, the best of them, ecstatic like leather,**

 **You can call me Libby, like Sage, I am silly, I sometimes think of boys,** **I'm pink as ever, it ain't hard to tell, we'll give it all I got unless solid or frail,**

 **Unlike the rest I'm generous, it's my first breath, first test, feel the right then the worst's left!**

 **Born in the stars, in the heavens, the gold of El Dorado flows inside of us, our duty is to save the flower from evil deterioration!**

 **We will be the one to set your heart free true... Positive yourself or negativity that got in you!**

The song then switches back to the other song, as we see the ten and Altivo looking at their map and looking at the nightly bird-shaped hole on the top of one of the parts of the jungle, which is also a path of light like a flashlight upon them.

Also, Miguel and Sage leads the others as they cut through more leaves and vines, but Tulio was so impatient he tries to cross the river, much to the other nine and Altivo's disagreement as later, it was revealed that the river was pestering with leeches, which Miguel and the girls help pull out, before they continue to go across and look at landmarks during the adventure, as Tulio got bit in the butt by a piranha, which Miguel makes piranha food for everyone, including an armadillo.

 **Changing legend into fact, we shall ride into history, turning myth into truth, we shall surely gaze,**

 **On the sweet unfolding of a antique mystery, all will be revealed, on the trail we blaze...**

And again, the song then switches back to Libby's theme song, with her singing in the instrumental.

 **Libby: Streaking lights, quiet sounds and instinct, are the elements that keep me going, we are fighting our own mission, nothing's gonna stand in our way!**

 **We will be the one to set your heart free true... Positive yourself or negativity that got in you!**

Then, it switches quickly back to the other song, as we see Tulio, Miguel, and the eight starlings censoredly naked on the back view (the latter having bras, sorry, my bad) as they got in a hot spring with Altivo. Even Scarlet looked beautiful for Vega, who the latter was falling for her.

But during their bath, they see several monkeys appear, but they mischievously play with the two boy's clothes, but luckily not the starling's, before they watch the two boys chase the monkeys to get their clothes back, before Altivo sputters funnily as the girls all giggle.

Later, as the ten and Altivo were continuing looking and discovering, they discover in several shots in the same area, they get lost in one place, but continue in the other places anyway, as they went across a fallen tree path with a light shadow near a waterfall shows the travelling ten heroes.

 **Paradise is close at hand, Shangri-la, the promised land...**

 **Seventh heaven on demand, quite unusual nowadays, virgin vistas undefiled, minds and bodies running wild, in the man behold a child, on the trail we blaze...**

And then, Libby's song continues in the instrumental;

 **Libby: Here I come, happier than the rest of them, the best of them, ecstatic like leather,**

 **You can call me Libby, like Sage, I am silly, I sometimes think of boys,** **I'm pink as ever, it ain't hard to tell, we'll give it all I got unless solid or frail,**

 **Unlike the rest I'm generous, it's my first breath, first test, feel the right then the worst's left!**

 **I have no such things as weak spots, I do approve and gotta trust and care, this alliance and friendship has a purpose, the golden city is only temporary,**

 **We will be the one to set your heart free true... Positive yourself or negativity that got in you!**

Then, the song lastly switches to the other song, as we see the Tulio, Miguel, Sage, Libby, Altivo, and newly an armadillo, was taking shelter under a leaf from the storm during their quest, and then the next day, the ten help Altivo go up a rock, go down, and helps him leap across several rocks from a steep point, which they successfully do.

Then after, they went to another landmark with several rocks looking like a water temple, and all of them were amazed by the looks of it. They even see a dragonhead-like rock design with hundreds of butterflies coming out of the landmark's mouth.

 **The trail we blaze, is road uncharted, through terra incognita to a golden shrine,**

 **No place for the traveller, to be fainthearted, we are part of a sumptuous grand design...**

 **Changing legend into fact, we shall ride into history, turning myth into truth, we shall surely gaze,**

 **On the sweet unfolding of a antique mystery, all will be revealed, on the trail we blaze...**

And finally, Libby's song comes to it's conclusion,

 **Libby: Won't be frightened, we'll stand up to the pain and turmoil, just believe in ourselves, don't rely on bad guys,**

 **Get the power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy, this is a rich place, gonna fight for our destiny!**

But as the songs end, the two boys and the eight starlings, along with Altivo, were liking the beat of the song, before a creaking was heard on the platform they've staying on, and breaks, as the armadillo fell too.

As they softly slide, they finally reach another landmark, but in the process as the armadillo catches up, the ten heroes and Altivo were knocked out.


	8. Watercap and Lost World

**NOTE: As you know, lately days ago, was my birthday, and I'm continuing this and other stories I'm working on. Enjoy!**

Getting up shortly after the end of the last chapter, Sage, Libby and Tulio get up and sees the map falling on Tulio's face, before the three read it, and look to see a big ancient rock with hieroglyphics of two boys on a spiritual animal, and six girls with seven emeralds, and a big emerald in the middle, on it, but Libby notices another of the green shards she's looking for, above the hand of the worshipper.

"Nice hieroglyphic. And a green shard too! Searching for those are easy as pie!", Libby said, while another music piece, a soft short version of Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy was heard.

Tulio, Sage and Libby then look behind the hieroglyphic and sees nothing important behind it.

After Tulio examines the hieroglyphic by scratching the stone while Sage touches it, it's texture a bit hard, the two and Libby decide to wake the others up.

"Miguel, girls, wake up.", Sage, Libby and Tulio woke the others, as they do wake up. Tulio then said, "We're here."

Miguel asks, "We found it?"

"Oh, yeah. We've found it.", Tulio continued.

Miguel, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Astra and Cassie said, "Oh! Fantastic! Where is it? How far?"

"Right here."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Behind the rock?"

"No, no, this is it."

Cassie also says, "Wow! A hieroglyphic! I think what we have here is two boys on a spirit animal, and several girls with several emeralds. They may have been warrior princes and princesses! Or a community. Or gods and goddesses, maybe."

"Whoa, Cassie. Where did you learn all that stuff?", asks Astra.

"Books.", she excuses.

As Tulio was walking a bit with Sage and Libby confused, Miguel then grabs the map for Sage, Libby and the other six girls to see. Miguel asks, "Give us that! This ca- What?", during this.

"I feel there's sarcastic behaviour coming up.", Sage fears.

Tulio then says to them, "Apparently, El Dorado is native for: _Great...Big..._ "

"Here it comes.", Scarlet groans, with Vega holding onto her shoulder romantically.

And then, Tulio then closes his eyes, does an angering gesture and yelled;

" _... **Rock!**_ "

His yell then echoes several times throughout the whole waterfall region that has the _great big rock_ that Tulio, Sage and Libby found.

"Why argue about this? Don't lose hope. Maybe there's a secret passage, or treasure or maybe even a buzzer or button or anything? I don't know. But still keep your hopes up.", Sage reasons, as Altivo heard the earlier echoes from Tulio's yell, and a bit of Sage's confident reasons.

Tulio also says, "Hey, but I tell you guys what, I'm feeling generous, so _you guys_ can have _my_ share!", getting on Altivo and riding him.

"You don't think Cortes could've gotten here before us and-", Miguel, Sage, Libby and Leona ask.

The other boy asks, "And what? Taken all the _really_ big rocks? The scoundrel."

"Tulio, you- We have to think about this. We've come all this way, and we-we-we should really, you know...", the others try to excuse.

Tulio suddenly says, "Get...on...the horse.", angrily and slowly, to Miguel, which makes the eight girls gasp, as Miguel then gets on after he sighed. "No, no, not with the face. Stop."

"Fine. We will lead.", Leona goes with it.

Tulio also suggests, "Looks like there's a pass right over there."

However, as Sage and the other starlings were gonna leave, Libby then stops to see another green shard in the water, who she then picks up once again.

"Eight already? How much more shards of those are there?", Scarlet asks.

The pink Starling supposes, "Uh, maybe about half a dozen or more left?"

"You do make a good treasure hunter, Libby. Only minor-ly part time.", Sage friendly said to her.

She blushes a bright pink, "Oh, thank you. You do make a good speedster too, Sage. Temporarily too."

"And what about me?", asks Leona. "Or Piper or Astra or Cassie?"

Sage and Libby both said, "Uh...", looking at each other and said, "You are good friends too. Even heroic followers. We eight do make a pretty good starling team, even though Tulio and Miguel aren't starlings, but still friends."

Unbeknownst to them, a young girl was running away in the mists of the waterfall, before she then goes to the hieroglyphic rock, and accidentally bumps into Sage, with the latter, Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Astra, Cassie, Tulio, Miguel and Altivo looking, before she stumbled, getting a good look at the girl, causing the horse to neigh and get angry a bit, with Libby discovering another green shard coming out of the object that she was holding, quickly grabbing it, while a music piece named Tricky Maze happens during this shortly.

"Nine!", Libby smiled, before she, Sage and the girls, along with Tulio and Miguel, gasp to see several native people charging towards them!

Sage gulps, "Oh my stars.", before she, Tulio and Miguel hurries to get Altivo going, as the eight girls huddle to run from the natives, but were cornered with the other three by them, with the natives getting a little scared of the panicking horse, before the natives' scared emotion turns to angry again, as they look at the girl that ran, who she then tosses the object she was holding to Tulio, but he tosses it back to her.

She tosses it back to Sage now, but she tosses it to her again, who the strange girl then tosses it to Libby, and so on, so on with Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Astra and Cassie, back and forth like Hot Potato, the natives looking as before a short music piece called Leading Lights was also heard.

"I've-", chuckles nervously Tulio, before being hit by the tossed object, which jogs his memory.

Sage then asks nervously for him, "Uh, hello. Is this your rock? Sorry, we were just looking, we're, uh... We're tourists! Tourist. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere, may we go now?", before the leader of the native people who charged towards them pointed a spear at Sage and the others' faces. "Spears...? We mean no harm. Could you per any chance help us?"

Without a word, the leader of the natives that chased them then grunts, who then stops pointing the spear at their faces, and Sage then follows the native leader with Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Astra and Cassie behind, and the strange girl was being hostaged by a few of the native people.

"That was a close one.", Sage and Libby relieves a bit.

Again, unknowingly to them, after we see the hieroglyphic being shone by the sun, we see the same armadillo that followed the heroes sees this, with the object that the strange girl was holding looked similar to it, but different, before the armadillo watches them go into the mists of the waterfall...


	9. El Dorado, the City of Gold (Goldopolis)

Sage, following the leader of the native people that were in the last chapter, along with her other seven starling friends, Tulio, Miguel and Altivo, see some of the native guards watching from above near the waterfall.

At a point where the native leader comes to the waterfall, he turns viciously a bit at the others before turning back, going through the falling waters of the lush waterfall, which confused the heroes a bit.

"Now that's what I call a secret entrance.", Sage impressed, the other starlings agreeing, before the eight, Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, and the other natives with the strange girl go in the secret entrance.

It turns out to be a cave, a giant one, where there is a dock for several longboats, seeing a beautiful gigantic set of pillars, before Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Astra, Cassie, Tulio, Miguel, Altivo and the strange native girl taking one of the longboats with a native rowing on the back of the boat, like Venice's boats.

"You know what, Vega, this seems like a romantic trip.", Scarlet says as she cuddled with Vega. "It's also like Venice.", she then says, Vega giggling.

Piper and Sage giggle, "Yeah. Like Wishworld.", before we see the native girl sighing dejectedly, seeing the others who minded their own businesses for now.

After seeing several wonders in the giant caves, like the pillars, two stone faces and the gigantic space, there is somehow a bright yellow light which glowed from the covered vines and leaves in the oncoming entrance, whilst something golden shone from the object the native girl had, and she hides it.

And the next thing Sage, Libby, Tulio, Miguel and the rest of the six starlings knew, was that after they gasp after seeing what's gonna happen, while Altivo gasps too a bit, the vines and leaves slowly moves apart to see a better view.

"O...M...S...!", Sage wowed for the inevitable. "It's...it's..."

Then, she, the two boys and the other six starlings whisper,

"El Dorado."

Hence this name, we then see a wonderful ancient temple with golden temples and golden skies everywhere, while a mix of Hans Zimmer and John Powell's music with a soft majestic version of a music piece called Dilapidated Way was heard.

Giant tiki-like pillars were in between the entrance from the cave, spouting water into the river. Sage, Tulio, Miguel and the others also see dozens of people watching on land, while Libby, Miguel, Vega, Scarlet and Leona notice miraculous and majestic golden butterflies flying around too, and also seeing gigantic fish in the water, that Altivo stop sticking his tail in the water.

And while people see the starry girls, Tulio, Miguel and Altivo on the boat, we also see a armadillo following a golden butterfly whilst rolling in the water and a sunlight shines on the golden temples.

When one of the boats arrive with the leader of the people from earlier, one of the temple's guards then comes to another temple building, where the main chieftain of the temple's people was playing with his children with his wife beside, before the guard whispers something to him, getting his attention.

Even the same leader then comes to a dark temple, entering and shocked to see a man chanting some kind of evil spell, before the former came over and whispered to the potential antagonist, who got his attention and smiled evilly before pushing the leader's face away after he whispered to him, as the camera turns around to find out that the same hieroglyphic, the two boys and the several girls, might be what it says!

* * *

Fading and transiting to show Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, Sage, Libby, Leona and the other five girls on the same place like in other films, they arrived at the ancient city as another soft music piece called Blue Star was heard, while several people and guards were on the left and right as Sage led the others.

"Well, it was nice working with you, partner.", said Tulio to Miguel.

Miguel confesses, "Tulio, I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry about that other girl back in Barcelona.", before Tulio was on the verge of swearing, and before Sage can say and include anything, a voice startles the heroes.

"Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgement is now!", the same evil man from earlier shouted.

Sage and Libby gasp with the other heroes fear-stricken, "Prophecy? What prophecy?", looking at each other and talking at the same time.

As the chieftain comes over beside the other man, the latter continued, "Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?", as he came down the stairs of the temple to meet the two boys and the eight starligs, who are confused.

"What does he mean?", asks Sage to her friends, all confused for the heroes.

The man introduces himself, "My lords, I am Tzekel-Kan, high priest and speaker for the gods."

"Hi.", greeted shyly from Tulio, Libby and Leona, the others but Sage waving.

Sage smiles nervously and says, "Uh...whatever you say?"

"I am Chief Tannabok. What names may we call you?", the chieftain introduced himself as well, before Miguel got his memory jogged.

"I am Miguel."

"And I am Tulio."

"Finally, I am Sage, and this is my friends Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Astra and Cassie."

After the heroes introduced themselves, Miguel also adds, "And they call us Miguel and Tulio."

"I can't we're saying this. But by group name, we are the Star Darlings.", Sage reveals to the natives, with the native girl from earlier watching behind Altivo.

Tzekel-Kan then says, "Your arrivals have been greatly anticipated."

"My lords, how long will you be staying for El Dorado?", asks Chief Tannabok, before the native girl comes in sight for Tzekel-Kan to see!

Sage excused, "Not for long, for us eight girls."

Tzekel-Kan says, "Aha!", grabbing the native girl by the arm. "I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief. How long you have us punish her?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no.", the native girl pleaded with the girls and Tulio looking. "My lord, I am not a thief. See, the gods sent me a vision to bring them tribute from the people to guide me here. My only wish is to serve the gods.", she then said, looking at the heroes and tries to get her message by doing a look gesture or something, as Tzekel-Kan looks at the ten heroes too.

Tulio and Sage, as the latter sighs a bit, then commands firmly, "Release her. Don't you think?"

"Then you will begin by returning this...", Tzekel-Kan then says, letting the native girl go and giving her the golden object she stole accidentally, sending her off to the place she found it. "...to it's rightful place."

As this happens, the same armadillo that followed the heroes and chased the butterfly in the water then came to the land at that very moment.

"My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?", Tannabok goes on.

Libby tries to question, "Well we found this thing that says to find these green shards and jewels, and we came all the way from-"

"Enough! You do not question...the gods!", scoffed Tzekel-Kan.

Miguel then says, "That's right! Do not question us! Or we shall have to unleash our awesome and terrible power! And you don't want that."

Scarlet groans, "Oh, please...don't start that.", rubbing her face down like her minor-ly dislike of Libby's talk about pink, parties and boys.

Tzekel-Kan agrees, "Well, yes, we do."

"You...do?", asks Sage and Libby.

The other continued, "Of course we do! Visit our wrath upon this nonbeliever! Show us the truth of your divinities."

"Divinity. One moment.", Sage and Tulio then says, as the ten heroes turn away and walk a few metres to talk privately. The latter then asks the friends, "Miguel, Sage, girls, you know that little voice people have, that tells them to quit when they're ahead? You don't have one!"

Miguel then argues, "Well, I'm sorry, I got carried away!", before he and Tulio start arguing again, while the same armadillo, unknowingly to the two and the eight starlings, were still going around them to chase the butterfly.

"Here we go again.", groans Sage and Scarlet, Vega worried with the latter.

Tulio continues his argument, "Are you nuts? We'd be butchered alive!"

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious.", Miguel worries as the armadillo is a little frightened while chasing the butterfly.

Tulio then said, "And if we don't come up with some mega cosmic event..."

"Hopefully this doesn't get any-", Piper says before hearing a faint sound from far, before she, Sage, Libby and the other five girls turn to see the volcano from far starting to smoke heavily. "Oh my."

As Altivo was heard neighing and the chief and Tzekel-Kan were watching while the armadillo was still chasing the butterfly around the heroes with fast editing, Sage and the girls were trying to get Tulio's attention, but he was too arguable with Miguel at the moment.

While Libby, Leona and the other four supportive starlings help with Miguel jog his memory, and Sage cannot take anymore of the tension with the other chief and Tzekel-Kan watching, the main starling and Tulio then blurt out,

" **STOP!** "

Then at that moment, Sage then unleashes a big starburst of positive energy, which goes into the volcano, and sucks all the erupting smoke from it, as the armadillo was frightened and the native people and the other seven starlings looking, as the volcano then makes a small last smoke with sounds like a poofing cough.

As Sage takes several deep breaths after this tension, Tzekel-Kan was shocked and Chief Tannabok was a little amazed, that the ten heroes then turned around and all of a sudden, all the other native people but the chief and the other native man was bowing down to them, a light shining upon them.

"Huh. No wonder why we're so ritual-iously popular here.", Sage smiles with agreement before a music piece called The Dreamy Stage was heard, alongside the fantastic majestic score by Hans Zimmer and John Powell.

Tulio, Miguel, Sage and the other seven girls then spread their arms in agreement and have a deep breath of fresh air, as Tzekel-Kan smiled and was amazed with Chief Tannabok, the natives chanting, before the leader of the native people from earlier getting up, before Sage and Libby, with Miguel, warned charismatically, "Don't make us start it up again, cause we will, and stop it.", the former too finishing the last added three words, before the leader bowed down too, as the ten were prancing around the path.

"Hurray! They love us! We're heroes!", Astra and Cassie hug too, before the twn stop as Tzekel-Kan and Chief Tannabok takes a bow as the former man said, "O mighty lords! Come. Let me show you guys to your temple."

Miguel then likes the sound of it, "All right. Temple!"

"Ancient. Relaxing.", Piper nods yes.

Astra adds, "Oh, and how majestic this is. Not to mention what sports it'll have."

"And what books they have.", Cassie theorized.

Vega nods too, "Can't argue with that."

"Yeah, my love. It's a thousand times, way better than painful slavery. That we escaped from that certain doom, if you know what I mean.", Scarlet said.

Sage giggles with Libby, "This calls for a celebration!"

As they talked a bit, Tzekel-Kan turns to Chief Tannabok and sinisterly smiles and said, "Step aside.", as the chief does so, and the ten heroes follow the man.

Chief Tannabok then turns to his people, looking and sighed, before following the others to the temple.


	10. Gods and Goddesses

Coming up the stairs to the ancient temple with Tzekel-Kan and Chief Tannabok ahead with the two boys and eight starlings tired, and Altivo behind them too, they reach the top as the ten catched up, gasping and panting for breath from climbing all the stairs, referencing Kung Fu Panda.

Before the two chiefs look behind, the ten heroes play cool to keep themselves fully energized and charismatic too, with Altivo seen panting when reaching the top also.

The two chiefs then open the curtain to see the entrance to their ancient temple, they see the room is luxurious with pillows and such.

"To commemorate your arrivals, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn.", Tzekel-Kan plans.

Chief Tannabok then agrees, "Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight."

"Which would you prefer?", Tzekel-Kan asks the ten.

Tulio and Miguel, along with the girls, then decided, "Both."

"Both is good.", Libby and Miguel settle, all the ten nodding.

Sage also said, "Keeps our popularity strong, you know?"

"My lords.", said Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan, taking turns saying this before leaving the ten at peace.

Outside, as Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan look at the sunny sunset sky, the latter then says, "And so dawns the Age of the Jaguar. Happy new year.", chuckling evilly as the former chieftain listens and nods no in disagreement.

* * *

Inside, as the eight starlings look around the ancient temple, they meet up with Tulio and Miguel with a room with multiple thrones, before Libby then finds three more shards on the throne part of the ancient temple, and the eight starlings and two boys then cheer in excitement and success, with Altivo neighing happily as he gallops across the water in the temple room, the other ten dancing unitedly.

"Tulio. Guys. They actually think we're gods and goddesses!", Miguel said to the other nine, Altivo chuckling as the native girl watches the ten talking. "It's an entire city of suckers."

Sage then corrects, "Not suckers, Miguel. Celebrity gods. And you know what it means, guys? We could have an entire community of wishlings too, and positive energy that would last a lifetime, somehow. Or alternatively find out more about this prophecy they're talking about and find the rest of these shards Libby and us are finding."

"We just have to keep this up long enough to load up on the gold and get the heck out of here.", Tulio planned again.

Scarlet wonders, "We were thinking we should celebrate for a while and find more of these shards, but fine, once we're done with the shard finding."

"Tulio, girls, we'll be living like kings and queens!", Miguel and Libby smiles, the latter saying, "I've got three more just now and I've got twelve!"

Charismatically again, Tulio and Sage, Scarlet, Vega and Piper states, "Miguel, Tulio and the Star Darlings!"

"Tulio, Miguel and the Star Darlings!", stated Miguel, Libby, Leona, Astra and Cassie.

The two boys then said, "The mighty and powerful gods!"

"And goddesses!", adds Sage and Libby, before Leona bursts into a small song in excitement, which is a cover of the song Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars, much to the two boys still posing like gods and the girls liking this tune, due to Leona's singing being astronomical.

 **Leona: We are the KINGS! We are the QUEENS! We are the Kings...we are the-**

"Hello?"

The feminine voice startles the ten and abruptly stops Leona's exciting short song, who gasp a bit, startled, revealing that the native girl said that and giggles.

"Depart, mortal, before we strike you with a lightning bolt.", Tulio warned with Miguel supporting, but the eight other starlings aren't and instead are curious, the native girl humming as she caressed the object she stolen earlier.

Miguel warns again, "Beware the wrath of the gods! Begone!"

"Save it for the high priest, guys. You're gonna need it.", the native girl said.

Tulio said to his friend Miguel, "Miguel, guys, it's not working. Miguel, guys, we've been caught."

"We know. It may be some person that wants to help or something.", supposed Sage.

The native girl excuses, "Oh no, don't worry about me, guys. _My only wish is to serve the gods._ Remember?"

"Oh. We get it.", Cassie and Astra nod.

Tulio asked the native, "How?"

"Well, if you guys want the gold, then you don't want to get caught, right? You're going to need my help.", the native girl explains.

Sage snaps her fingers, "I knew it."

"What makes you think we need your help?", scoffed Miguel suspiciously with Tulio, but excluding the girls.

Simply, the native girl makes a sound, "Ck-ck. Are you serious?", sarcastically a bit and slyly.

"Looks like I'm not the only girl with this personality.", said Scarlet, Vega nodding and agreeing, with Altivo neighing.

After Tulio stuttered, Sage and Libby ask, "Okay, so, uh, who are you?"

"Yeah, uh, what's your angle?", Tulio asks too.

The native girl then laughed a millisecond and says, "No angle. I want in."

"In?", asks the heroes.

She continued, "On the scam."

"There's no scam. Why would you think there's a- ...Why?", asked Tulio and Sage after chuckling nervously at the beginning, to the native girl.

She then says, "So I can get out."

"I thought she just said she wanted in.", Miguel doesn't get it.

Tulio and Sage explains the idiom, "She wants _in_ so she can get _out_."

"Aha. Got it.", Miguel said.

Libby also asks, "W-why?", to the native girl again.

"Think you're the only ones who dream of better things? Of adventure? You've got your reasons, and I've got mine. Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business.", the native said, the ten getting this. "So when you guys are ready to go back to...wherever you came from, I'm going with you."

Tulio laughs, which the starlings and the native notice with Miguel, disagreeing, "No, don't think so."

"We eight think so of you joining too for this adventure.", Sage answered.

The native girl then said, "All right, fine. After all, I'm sure you know the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days of the calendar, oh, and of course you know all about Xibalba.", chuckling, "Okay. Good luck."

After she says this, Piper then holds onto Sage's arm, signing a bit of romance for both of them potentially as Tulio touches his cheek.

"See you at the execution.", the native girl says, about to leave.

Sage asked, "Execution- What? Wait, ho- Would you- Hold it.", Tulio saying the rest with her, as she, Piper and Tulio come over to the native, who then smile with agreement.

"Deal?", asked the girl.

Before Sage, Tulio and Piper could have an opportunity, Miguel, Libby and Leona interrupt, "Deal.", before the three pause them.

"Not yet. Let's just see how this works out.", Sage and Tulio said to the girl.

The native girl continued, "Uh-huh. Well, then I suppose that means you'll want these back?", holding out the same loaded dice the two had at the beginning.

"The...loaded dice.", Sage supposed, surprised.

Tulio then snatches the loaded dice from the native, asking, "How'd you get those?"

"Where was she keeping them?", Miguel asks too, suspicious.

Piper, Astra and Cassie all supposed at the same time, innocently, "We didn't do it."

"So anyways, what's your name again?", asks Sage, Libby and Leona to the native.

"Call me Chel, your new partner.", she introduced.

Tulio corrects, "Uh, that's partner-in-training.", as Chel hums while going to get the ten's clothes for the celebration.

"Girls. That was-", Libby says, before she, Sage and the others notice the pink starling is holding a red emerald. "Wha? How did that get there?"

Leona ponders, "Maybe Chel gave that to you."

"Yeah. I think it's some kind of emerald that's special here. If there's multiple, we gotta not just by searching and finding like those green shards, but to earn them. Like the boys' gold. If we find them all, there's no telling what will happen.", guessed Sage, before Chel comes back with the boys' clothes and the girls' dresses, Sage's was blue, Libby's was red, Leona's was, indeed, yellow, Piper's was pink, Astra's was purple, Cassie's was reddish-black, Vega's was peach, and Scarlet's was lightning blue.

Chel then said, "Now, put these on. Your public's waiting.", after giving them their clothes.

The two boys, despite the girls loving the dresses for the celebration, then takes off the given clothes and were about to change their clothes by stripping off their shirts first, before Miguel asks, "Do you mind?", to Chel as they began changing, who says no and excuses herself before leaving the ancient temple, censoring the boys changing while the eight other starling girls look away for their privacy, before Chel greets the ten goodbye.

"Mm-mm-mm!", Libby and Miguel liked, as the two, Leona, Astra and Cassie were beside Sage, Tulio, Vega, Scarlet and Piper who are preparing, the former boy wearing a native upper shirt costume, as the two said, "Maybe they should call this place _Chel Dorado_."

Sage says, "Great idea. But what about _El Starado_?", bursting into several giggles and a laugh.

"Yeah. She's woo- Whoa, she's trouble! Wait a minute! The little voice, remember the little voice?", asks and realized Tulio. "Ju-ju-just for a second, imagine that you have one. What would it be saying about Chel?", before the girls don't respond, and Miguel purred with a sign of intimacy and romance between Tulio and Chel, with Libby unknowingly smiling to his reaction, before the other boy said, "No. No. Listen. We are partners.", as Miguel copies his sentence as he continued, "We have a plan, remember?"

Miguel got it, "Get the gold. Go back to Spain."

"Yes. _And_ we are pretending to be gods. Now, put Chel in the mix. What is the voice saying?", asked Tulio again before he turns Miguel's head and he faintly says, "Listen carefully..."

Miguel amazed and gasps, with him and the eight girls asking, "Chel is off-limits, hmm?"

"Bravo! Chel is off-limits! Shake on it.", Tulio said to Miguel, who the latter then does a high-five and hand motions, before Tulio starts to change too.

Sage says, "We don't know. Maybe she's involved into something good for once in her life, even romance. We'll ignore this for now. Besides, we're supposed to be gods and goddesses."

"Right. Me and Vega are starting to fall deeply in love with each other.", Scarlet said before, holding Vega for a few moments and slightly nuzzle and canoodle for a bit.

Piper then blurts out, "I fell in love with Sage!", before gasping and covering her mouth, the other girls looking at her as Scarlet and Vega stopped canoodling.

"...Really?", asks curiously Sage.

The meditative starling said, "Uh, I meant...the aromatic plant of your name...that's European, culinary, herbal, wise, and helps me with my meditations.", hiding her secret.

"Okay.", Sage shrugged. "Also, we must avoid giving in to temptation. Only popularity, not temptation. During our search for the rest of the shards and these emeralds.", she then said, while Miguel puts on his native crown and looks at themselves.

Tulio said, "Gods. Goddesses. Oh. This is gonna be tougher than I thought...", changing into native upper shirt costume too.

"Tulio, relax. All we have to do is smile, act godly and follow our lead.", Miguel and Sage relaxes, putting the native crown on Tulio's head.

Sage then said as the nine were led out by Miguel, "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"


	11. It's Tough to Be a God

Outside the ancient temple, as Tulio, Miguel, Sage and the other seven starlings came out for Chief Tannabok and the other natives to see, the chieftain gave the signal to his people, "Big smile. Like you mean it.", before he gives the signal for the people to start the next songs in the story.

As a native-like tune is heard alongside a guitar-like tune playing in the instrumental, Sage says, "Oh my stars, more songs coming up!", before the girls and the two boys came down the stairs and began singing.

 **Tulio: I hardly think I'm qualified, to come across all sanctified, I just don't cut it, with the cherubim,**

As he sang this, while trying to caress a baby, the baby bit Tulio's hand, which the two boys and the eight horrified starlings go on for the next part of the song, while the other song being played during this is sung by Sage instrumentally, like Libby's theming song, noting this is Sage's theme too, which it's theme is rockstar-like.

 **Miguel: There again they're on their knees, being worshipped is a breeze, which rather suits us in, the interim, (** Tulio: "Interim, interim, it's me and him!" **)**

 **Sage: Well, I don't show off, don't criticize, I'm just living by my own feelings, and I won't give in, won't compromise, I just only have a steadfast star of gold,**

 **Don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough, but I ain't out of control, just living by our words, don't ask us why, don't need a reason, got our way,**

 **My own way...**

As the two songs continued, the two boys and eight starlings even drank the liquid religiously from Chief Tannabok, before Miguel spits it out and ignites fire.

 **Tulio & Miguel: It's tough to be a god, tread where mortals have not trod, be deified when really you're a sham,**

 **Be an object of devotion, be the subject of psalms, it's a rather touching notion, all those prayers and those salaams,**

 **And who am I to bridle, if I'm forced to be an idol, if they say that I'm a god, that's what I am...**

 **Sage: It doesn't matter, now what happens, we will never give up the fight, there is no way we will run away from all of our frights,**

 **Long as the voice inside us says go, I will always keep on running, there is no way to stop us from going to the very top,**

 **It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!**

During this chorus, the ten were seen celebrating during the party and indeed look good as gods and goddesses in this celebration,

 **Tulio: What's more if we don't comply, with the local's wishes, we can see us being sacrificed or stuffed, (** Miguel: "You have a point there, very good thinking." **)**

 **Tulio & Miguel: So let's be gods, the perks are great, El Dorado on our plates, local feelings shouldn't be rebuffed, (**Tulio: I never rebuff a local feeling, my friend!" **)**

 **Sage: Well, we won't look back, we don't need to, time won't wait and we got so much to do,**

 **Where do I stop, it's all a cluster and it's so unclear, well, we don't know but we can't be wrong...**

In the third part of the song, we see the ten fearing a few of the natives looking like threatening the heroes, but actually cutting the watermelons for the people harmlessly for entertainment, as the ten lay down and relax a bit, and holds a food replica of El Dorado, before we also see Chel dancing to this song like an Egyptian, and the armadillo pops out of the food replica of El Dorado too, as the cigar Miguel was using then explodes into a colourful array of the next part of these songs.

 **Tulio & Miguel: It's tough to be a god, but if you get the people's nod, count your blessings, yeah, keep 'em sweet, that's our advice, (**Tulio: "It's great advice!" **)**

 **Be a symbol of perfection, be a legend, be a cult, take their praise, take a collection, as the multitudes exalt,**

 **Don a supernatural habit, we'd be crazy not to grab it,** **(** Miguel: "You got it!" **) So** **sign on two new gods, for paradise! Pa-ra-dise!**

 **Sage:** **It doesn't matter, now what happens, we will never give up the fight, there is no way we will run away from all of our frights,**

 **Long as the voice inside us says go, I will always keep on running, there is no way to stop us from going to the very top,**

 **It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!**

As their songs finish to their conclusions after a variety of mindbending and trippy colours and fantasies during this and finish with the ten on the moon before drinking beverages, we see Chief Tannabok and other natives dancing with fantastic displays and natives celebrating.

That is, until the party turns from entertaining to intensely when Sage and the other seven starlings dance closely in celebration, before laying down on dozens of pillows as they laugh endlessly in the party happily, meaning that the drinks they've took during the party unintentionally drugged them in a family-friendly way, seeing mixes of colours in the countless stars, and the camera in a birds' eye view spinning on the six main starlings Sage, Libby, Leona, Piper, Astra and Cassie.

We also see Scarlet and Vega graphically making out and canoodling in romance censoredly still, and Altivo was dazing with a mix of purple and yellow colours, before collapsing and the camera goes up to the night starry sky, dazing as the music fades...


	12. Gold Shelter

The next morning, we see Miguel, Sage, Libby, Tulio and the others (with Scarlet cuddling with Vega and Piper cuddling with Sage mistakenly), before Sage woke up, "What happened last night?", before noticing Piper holding her in a cuddle.

"Last night was so daze-like, you know?", said Libby, waking up too with Leona.

Scarlet said, "All I remember last night is that me and Vega were in the course of making love, but despite that, Sage did sing a pretty amazing song with Tulio and Miguel."

"Yeah.", Sage agrees, before she notices a gray emerald laying between her and Piper. "Another emerald? Looks like there's multiple now. Now we also need to search for these emeralds too."

Cassie, unusually and strangely, wakes up while holding Astra's feet, and is shocked, shakes, and lets go of her feet, who then asks, "Astra?! -was I smelling your feet?!"

"Oops. My mistake. I do remember I also took off my shoes and socks when I sleep, and they were clean. Unfortunately, my feet were a bit smelly, though...", Astra explains what happened with her during the party last night, causing Cassie to push Astra's feet away, and gags in disgust for a moment.

Then, all of a sudden, Tzekel-Kan then pops up from behind their sleeping place whilst wearing skull-like makeup and a decoration, startling the ten heroes in fear.

"Good morning, my lords.", Tzekel-Kan greeted the ten.

Sage smacks her lips for the start of the morning, "Wow. That was a scary wake-up call after an outrageous starry night."

"He's back.", Miguel said, with Tulio saying _oh no_.

Sage then says, "We should get ready for the day. I don't know what he's got for us in El Dorado today with the natives."

* * *

Outside their sleeping place, which is a litter, Tzekel-Kan meets with Chief Tannabok, saying, "Now, it is my time.", and the latter dislikes it without saying a word. The former then said, "The gods and goddesses have awakened!", to the natives watching on the platform near a gigantic pool and a fantastic view.

After the eight girls got ready and dressed to their normal starling clothes with the two boys (as well as Astra putting her athletic shoes on), Tulio mistakenly stumbled with Libby and Leona out of the litter, with the other Miguel, Sage and the other five coming out safely.

Nevertheless, Tulio, Libby and Leona once again charismatically stood up in an elegant way, with Miguel, Sage and the other five waving, before another music piece called Bad Taste Aquarium was heard.

Then, the ten see Chel nervously putting flower petals on the ground from a bowl, as Tulio and Sage ask, "Hey, Chel. What's going on?"

"It's not gonna be good.", Chel dislikes as she continues putting flower petals on the ground.

Sage and Libby then say, "Okay...what do you mean by that?"

"Thank you.", greeted Tulio despite this.

Tzekel-Kan then called out to the natives, "This city has been granted a great blessing! And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration.", whilst Chief Tannabok doesn't like this. "The gods and goddesses deserve a proper tribute!", he announced, the crowds gasping as three natives come over with a strange bag on a golden plate, Sage and the girls liked the unveil about to commence with Tulio and Miguel. Tzekel-Kan continued, "The beginning of a new era, the dawning of a new age...", before the three people place the bag down, before Tzekel-Kan unleashes a strange and mysterious evil mix of the colours red and green, continuing, "...demands...sacrifice!", as the bag was disintegrated by the magic, revealing a single native.

The natives, Chief Tannabok, Tulio, Miguel, Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Cassie and Astra's respective anticipated, suspicious, and happy behaviours then turn to shock, as Tzekel-Kan then was using his invisible magic to threaten the native's life.

"We don't like this.", Sage and Tulio said, the girls and Miguel shocked too. The former says, "Chel was right. It won't be good."

Miguel, Libby and Leona then says, "Guys, we've got to do something."

"...Hold me.", Vega damsel-ly said as she holds on to Scarlet.

Scarlet comforts, "Cover your eyes, my love. Don't look."

Tzekel-Kan then was about to bring the native to the edge of the platform, the latter whose hands were tied up, before the camera shot sees overhead him and below was a giant and violent raging whirlpool!

With the native hostage tired, Tzekel-Kan was about to strike him as he prepares to send him into the whirlpool...

"Stop!", yelled Tulio and Sage, the Chief, Tzekel-Kan and Chel looking, as the two heroes with Miguel, Libby, Leona and the other five were walking across while Vega and Scarlet stopped covering their eyes with the latter comforting the former, and the Bad Taste Aquarium music piece ending. "This is not a proper tribute!", they demanded with Libby and Leona, Miguel, Cassie, Piper and Astra helping the native to safety.

Tzekel-Kan asks, "You do not want the tribute?", the crowd gasping.

"No, no, no. We want tribute. Uh, it's just that, uh... Tulio, guys, tell him.", Miguel and Cassie hesitated.

After, Tulio then says with Sage and the girls, "The stars are not in position in this tribute."

"Like he says, the stars...can't do it. Not today.", said Miguel, supporting.

"Now that you two mentioned it, why not do something else for a change instead of sacrifices and mentioning our stars and constellations here? By any chance?", Sage giggled nervously, touching her knuckles together impatiently while smiling, like the time she was quizzed by Bot Bot MO-J4 for one of her Starling Academy exams earlier.

After Tulio and Sage glare at Tzekel-Kan, the latter suppose after hesitating, "...Perhaps it is possible I misread...the heavens."

"Yes!", the eight girls cheer, about to celebrate again.

Miguel then comforted, "Don't worry about it. To err is human, to forgive."

"My lords. May the people of El Dorado offer you all our tribute.", Chief Tannabok tributes, as four native elegant girls arrive with a CGI bowl of golden treasures.

That makes Tulio and Miguel, and Sage, Libby, Leona and the other five girls impressed, at first for the latter eight.

It's shown that over a dozen natives arrive with bowls of computer-generated 3D treasury gold, while a music piece called Red Hot Skull was heard.

"Whoa! With that much, it'll be over a supernova trillon bucks!", Sage mentions.

Tannabok asks, "My lords. Does this please you?", to the ten.

As the ten were dreamily amazed, Miguel and Cassie then said, "Yes, very nice. Yes, lovely. It'll do."

"Certainly acceptable.", Tulio, Sage and the other girls also reply.

Chief Tannabok announced, "The gods and goddesses have chosen! To Xibalba?"

"Wha? To who again?", Sage and the girls ask after their excitement turns to shock.

Tulio and Miguel, then was about to decide, as Chel, along with the eight try to tell them no, until...

"To Xibalba!", the two boys chose.

Chel facepalms, "Oh, great.", not liking this.

"That cannot be good at all. I sense it's a very bad place!", Piper sensed to her other starling friends privately, before the two boys excite to see the natives tossing the gold CGI treasures from the bowls, into the whirlpool, while the eight girls were shocked, before Tulio and Miguel turn to see the whirlpool below, that the natives were wasting the gold into it.

Libby even found a thirteenth shard in one of the bowls with the CGI treasure that were about to be tossed, and Leona finds a fourteenth one shortly in another.

"Hey, girls, Chel, um, what are they doing?", asks Miguel.

Chel explains, "They're sending it to Xibalba, the spirit world!"

While the ten watched the gold being tossed into the whirlpool below again, Tulio said, "The spirit world...", saddened a bit.

"I knew something bad was happening.", Sage snapped her fingers again. "Cassie, go with Chel. We need to save these treasures before they all go to waste! Even the missing shards or emeralds!", she then said, as Libby and Leona gasp.

Cassie said, "Not to worry, guys. Me and Chel will take care of it.", before she went with Chel, as a technologic music piece was heard, theming Cassie, but no lyrics and instead a robotic sound to the catchy beat, before the two meet with Chief Tannabok, about to report him.

"Um, excuse me, Chief.", Chel cleared her throat. "The gods and goddesses have changed their minds about Xibalba...they wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown them."

Cassie hurried, "And is there anyway that you attend it somewhere else to the temple before all the gold is gone!?", pleading, before Chief Tannabok answers after a moment of hesitation,

" ** _STOOOOP!_** "

His voice boomed loudly, startling Cassie and the native girls tossing the gold, while, seeing a fifteenth, and final shard on a golden plate falling off of one of the bowls and balancing when going towards the edge of the platform!

This gave Cassie the opportunity to make a quick run for it, but instead, with teleportation, before Tulio stops the plate, but as the shard was about to fall down to the whirlpool, Cassie appears suddenly at the edge and saves the green shard just in time, Cassie's theme reaching a very catchy instrumental.

After Cassie panted slowly after this close call, and after a overhead near camera shot with Cassie holding the final shard from the whirlpool down below, the two boys, Sage and the other six girls were amazed by what Cassie has heroically done for them.

Chief Tannabok, on the other hand, after ensuring this silent moment, says, "They want to bask! Take their tribute to the gods and goddesses' temple!"

"Wow, Cassie! You stopped the Xibalba tribute!", Sage congratulated.

Libby even said, "And you also got a fifteenth shard for us!"

"Wow. Yes, I did.", Cassie said, standing up after her close call and giving Libby the final emerald shard.

And whilst Chel came over and hummed, standing beside Tulio and Miguel, Tulio also congratulated, "Nice going."

"Okay, guys. Group hug!", Sage says as she, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper and Astra then all hugged Cassie for her good-doing, before after they hugged, Chel then gave Cassie another emerald, but this time, it is yellow.

Cassie wondered, "Another emerald. Looks like we got to have more of these and find out."

"Of course. Also, I suppose we got ALL of the shards, and we can match the pieces like a jigsaw puzzle!", Libby and Leona mentions. "Fun!"

Scarlet also said, "Even better, we get to spend some more time here for a while. But still, not longer."

"Let's go!", Sage cheered, as the eight starlings, Tulio, Miguel and Chel go back to the temple, Cassie's instrumental theme ending.

But as Tzekel-Kan watched, and Chief Tannabok looks back at him and chuckles, glaring at him a bit for evenness as he goes with them back to the temple, it gave Tzekel-Kan an evil beginning for revenge, saying, "Smile while you can..."

* * *

However, as Tzekel-Kan's skull makeup transits to a real skull back at the same shore that Tulio, Miguel, Altivo and the eight girls arrived at, we see a strange person crush the skull, which reveals to be Cortes and his spanish soldiers!

Cortes turns to see the abandoned boat the heroes took, and said, "Well, well, well. What have we here?", as he then sees trails of shoeprints into the jungle area, before Cortes then goes to lead his soldiers into the jungle...


	13. Spending Time

Back at El Dorado, we see Sage, Libby, the boys and the other six girls celebrating with Chel riding Altivo beside in the litter, and Tulio and Miguel was singing the same song they sang back in Spain for their dice game, with the eight girls liking this in the litter.

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?", asked Tulio and Sage.

Libby, Leona and Miguel agree, "Not bad at all."

"We just became richer than the king of Spain!", laughed Tulio.

Sage and Miguel wonders, "You know, speaking of kings, the chief and high priest seem a bit, uh, tense."

"Buenos Dias!", Tulio said.

Libby asks, "What did he say?", the other starlings questioned.

"Good morning.", translated Sage.

Tulio continued, "Listen. All _we_ have to do is keep playing the _one_ against the _other_. You know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em with some smoke and mirrors, and then get the hell back to Spain!"

"Yeah, we'll both make love too!", Scarlet and Vega agree, Sage and the other five girls pause in a startle, before the two stop talking for a bit.

Miguel also said, "Um, Tulio, guys, how are we gonna get all this back to Spain?"

"Ummm...", thought Tulio.

Sage then said, "We'll think about it."

* * *

"A boat?", asked Chief Tannabok to the ten heroes after several minutes passed, in the Chief's temple.

Miguel and Scarlet agree, "Yeah. Um, we really hate to be ascending so soon, but, uh, some urgent business has come up, family matters, and it's just a bit..."

"Yeah, family. And studies.", Tulio and Vega also points out.

Scarlet continued, "Badda-bing, budda-boom, you know what we mean?"

"Oh, we expected you guys to be staying with us for the next...thousand years.", Tannabok supposed, which the eight girls look at each other.

Tulio and Sage continued, "Well, as we say in the spirit world, there's your plan and then...there's the god's plan.", the other heroes agreeing. "And our plan, uh, calls for a boat, 'cause we're gonna ascend kind of in a horizontal pattern at first, and then we're gonna go vertical, uh, as we get further out to sea.", the latter reasoning, "And also, we've been collecting these emerald shards like what this prophecy said, and there's also these emeralds, that we want to come into finding the rest of these prophetical emeralds, to be precise."

"Hmm. To build a boat large and glorious enough, would take about a week.", Chief Tannabok said.

Tulio asks, "A week? Hmm... Uh, I wonder how long it would take Tzekel-Kan to do it."

"But- But for the gods, uh, three days.", announced Tannabok, which groans Tulio.

Sage and Miguel says, "Well, if that's the best you could do."

"Oh, perhaps if you were not burdened with so much tribute, you could leave sooner.", the chieftain said.

Tulio thought, "Hmm... I like it here. Miguel?"

"Yep, yep. Three days is just fine.", Miguel agreed.

Sage cleared her throat, "And also, we want to exchange our starling share amount of gold for the rest of these emeralds."

"Well, that seems okay. Anyways, I have one of these emeralds right here if you want to collect for our prophecy here in El Dorado.", Tannabok said, before giving a light-blue emerald to Piper, which Sage and the other seven smiled.

* * *

Later, back at the two boys and starlings' temple, Tulio was juggling two golden earring squares, saying calmly, "No, three days is not fine.", with Chel humming as she examines the treasury pile with Piper, whilst Leona, Astra and Cassie were basking in the pile like snow angels and such. "This is a real...", he said, before he and Sage help Chel, showing the two golden earrings.

"These are the real ones.", Sage said to the two.

Chel thanked, "Thank you.", after given the two earrings.

"...problem.", Tulio finishes his sentence.

Sage also then asked her starling friends and Miguel, as Miguel was laying on the gold and Libby was beginning to put the emerald green shard pieces together expertly and also laying on the gold alongside Leona, Astra and Cassie basking in it, "Miguel, girls, how are we gonna keep this up for three days?"

"You guys worry too much.", Miguel commented as Libby smiled, before the former got off the gold.

Tulio continues, "No, I worry exactly the right amount. You can never worry too much. We just have to lie low.", as he and Sage went to Miguel and explains to his partner.

"But, Tulio, this place is amazing! I mean, I wonder what's...", Miguel says, looking at the lush landscape of El Dorado.

Tulio interrupts, cutting Hans Zimmer and John Powell's score off with a record scratch heard, "No! Don't even move!"

"Aw, Tulio, you ruined the majestic moment.", Sage sadly groaned, commenting for the music that was going to be heard a moment ago.

Scarlet says, seen cuddling with Vega, "What she said."

"Tulio...", Miguel tries to explain while smiling.

Tulio objects, "You're moving!"

"A little but- Come on-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay!"

"I gotta- I- I just-"

"Just stand there."

With the girls looking at the stammering two as Miguel was forced to not move, he ends up standing with one leg in the air.

"For three days?", asks Miguel.

Tulio agreed, "Yes! Exactly. For three days, don't even breathe. All right?"

"Seems a little dangerous, don't you think, Leona?", asked Libby, continuing to fix the green emerald shards into place.

Leona answered, "Solar flaring, all right."

"What he meant by not breathing is to keep secrets safe. It's actually a star idiom.", taught Sage.

"All right. We lie low.", finished Miguel, finally agreeing to Tulio's plan.

Tulio adds, "No, ah, ah, ah, ah. Promise?", as Miguel agrees quickly. "Great! Good. Okay.", he then said, before continuing to Chel, Sage, Piper, Vega and Scarlet, "Now if you can excuse us, I have to gloat over my gold.", as Tulio touches Chel's wearing earrings, causing the latter to giggle, as we then see Tulio kissing a few of the golden treasures, before Chel and Piper decides to talk to Miguel.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", asked Chel and Piper to Miguel, as the latter agreed. "You know, you really shouldn't miss it."

Miguel said, "I know, but I-I-I couldn't."

"Go ahead. We'll cover for you.", the two girls said.

He thanked, "Oh, good. Thanks."

"You know what, Chel and Piper? Me, Libby, Astra and Cassie are gonna go spend time around El Dorado with Miguel. You girls have fun.", Leona said.

Miguel then mentioned, "What happened to Altivo?"

"I don't know.", Piper and Chel reply, as the five left to go around.

As Tulio sang as he comes across Chel while holding a bowl of golden treasures for a bit, before he stops singing as Sage asks Chel and Piper, "Hey, what happened to Miguel, Libby, Leona, Astra and Cassie?"

"I don't know.", the two girls reply again.

Tulio shocked as he dropped the bowl of gold, "Oh my god, they're gone! Miguel and the girls are gone! They're loose! What are we gonna do?", Sage and the others not alarmed, but are when he says this worryingly, sobbing as he ran to the temple comfy couch.

"Don't worry, Tulio. They just went off to look around El Dorado for a bit. Also, Libby, Leona, Astra and Cassie will be fine. No need to freak out.", Sage thumbed-up with no worries. "In reference to it, Hakuna Matata?"

Scarlet and Vega laughed romantically, the former starling saying, "Nice reference.", before the two and Sage go to the couch, the first two going to the couch beside that one, while the latter leader starling took care of Tulio.

As Chel and Piper were surprised, a feminine catchy tune was heard, theming the latter meditative starling, with a bit of romance.

"Oh, Miguel is right. You guys worry too much.", Chel said.

Piper corrects, "Actually, us starlings aren't worried.", before Tulio was comforting and shoulder massaged by Chel as Sage, even though she isn't in any worries or stress, gets shoulder massaged by Piper too, relieving, before Piper's theme, like Sage and Libby's earlier, her singing voice is heard in the instrumental during the song.

 **Piper: I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go, (Packed up my stuff, set up for adventure,)**

 **I know that your lucky colour is that cool shade of indigo, (Won't mind meditating myself indigo for you)**

 **I guess I'm so easy to understand, I just do what ever that comes to me naturally...**

 **I do understand the feelings of a Persian cat, (but the Sphinx looked so cute, I had to shave it)**

 **She reminds me of parsley when she's standing there all alone, (makes me wanna be her speciality)**

 **I guess I'm just a meditative girl, but there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep...**

Sage and Tulio then realize something as the song was heard during this, the latter doing a T sign saying, "Big trouble!", before Tulio, a few seconds later, says to Sage, Chel and Piper, "Look, sweethearts, we're in the middle of a con here, walking the razor's edge. On one hand, gold, on the other hand, painful agonizing failure. Look, we can't afford any tempt or distractions, so we're sorry...so sorry...", as he saw Chel's back with Sage looking at Piper. "But perhaps another time? Another place?"

"Too bad, I'm free now.", seduced Chel.

Tulio was unsure, "I'm not really sure I trust you."

"Well, we're not really asking you to trust me.", Chel said.

Sage confides, "It's nothing bad actually. It's fine.", to Tulio, as he finally massages Chel's back with the lavender starling massaging Piper's, Tulio then was pleased by this. "Okay, this is starting to get a little romantic here...", she then said while the song continued until ending in this chapter.


End file.
